DS3 SL1 No-Hit Run
Dark Souls 3 Soul Level 1 No-Hit Run The DS3 SL1 No-Hit Run is similar to the traditional no-hit run except you must start the game with the Deprived class and are not allowed to level up your character at any point. For details on Soul Level 1 runs click here. Because your character's stats in SL1 will be minimal, the number of weapons you can effectively wield is severely limited. To date, three runners have completed runs in the DS3 SL1 No-Hit category. Gamers: SlipperySuzie, Squillakilla and David Tankre. SL1 No-Hit Item Checklist: Here is a list of items recommended to complete an sl1 no-hit run based on Squillakilla's and David Tankre's runs: Rings: Cloranthy Ring, Flynn's Ring, Carthus Bloodring, Red Tearstone Ring, Hornet Ring, Lloyd's Sword Ring, Pontiff's Right Eye Items: Broadsword, Reinforced Club, Dagger, Raw Gem x2, Fire Gem or Deep Gem Run Categories: There are several categories of runs based on how much of the game is completed in a given run. All Bosses + DLC1 and DLC2: All bosses from the main game and all bosses from the Ashes of Ariandel DLC and The Ringed City DLC must be killed. (All Content) All Bosses + DLC1: All bosses from the main game and all bosses from the Ashes of Ariandel DLC must be killed. All Bosses : All bosses from the main game must be killed. Any% : Soul of Cinder has to be killed. Rules: Goal : Complete the game without being hit once while remaining at soul level 1. What is considered a hit? -If the character does a "Hit Animation" in reaction to either an ally or enemy's action, it is considered a Hit. -If an enemy (either a boss or a basic monster) hits the character and causes some damage, it is considered a Hit. -If an enemy (either a boss or a basic monster) hits the character without causing any damage, it is still considered a Hit. (Stagger Hits) -Being hit by a projectile (arrow, bolt, spell, knife, bomb, ...) is considered a hit. -If an attack with an AOE hits the character (for example, the explosion produced by Yhorm's stomp), it is considered a Hit. -If an enemy falls on the character, it is considered a Hit. -Blocking an attack with a shield is considered a Hit. -Environmental damage is not considered a Hit (for example : Lava from Smoldering Lake, Poison from Farron keep, etc..) However there are exceptions to this. Attacks from traps for example, are always considered a hit. (i.e Catacombs of Carthus dart traps) There is no consensus for all cases of environmental damage. The fires burning in Farron and Undead Settlement cause damage and a stagger but not all runners consider them to be hits. -Status Effects (Frostbite, Curse, Bleed, Poison, Toxic), if caused by an enemy, are considered a Hit when the gauge is fully filled. -Dying because of fall damage is considered a Hit. -Indirect damage that reduces the Health Bar, such as those caused by the Irythyll dungeon jailers, are considered a Hit. (The number of hits caused by the jailer "drain" attack can be very difficult to determine. Some runners count each "tick" of health lost, while others count the entire drain as one single hit) -Falling through the floor and any other similar glitches leading to death or a "Hit Animation" are considered a Hit. What is forbidden? -Leveling your character up above Soul Level 1 is forbidden. -No glitches allowed (EXCEPT IF STATED IN THE SECTION "What is allowed") -Blocking with a shield or parrying with a shield is forbidden. If an attack is blocked with a shield, it is considered a Hit. -The use of spells (sorceries, miracles and pyromancies) is forbidden. THERE IS NO EXCEPTION. You can't use offensive nor defensive spells (for example, Soul Arrow is forbidden, Magic Weapon is forbidden, Carthus Flame Arc is forbidden, Spook is forbidden, etc...) -No Bow nor Crossbow allowed. -Quitting out the game through the in-game menu is forbidden, in doing so the run will be invalidated (especially if used in order to escape a bad situation). -Quitting out the game by directly closing the program is forbidden, in doing so the run will be invalidated (especially if used in order to escape a bad situation). -Summoning (either a NPC or a player) is forbidden. What is allowed? -Jumping on the tree in Firelink Shrine (skip) is allowed. -Bare hand parries are allowed. -Shields can be equipped in order to take advantage of their specials effects (for example, the Grass Crest Shield). -Fall damage is allowed except IF YOU DIE FROM IT. If you die from it, it is considered a hit. -The use of throwing knives or bombs is allowed. -Having spells in inventory is allowed, only the use is forbidden. You can equip/unequip, and/or sell them, if you consider that it's worth it. -Every weapon is allowed. Every armor is allowed. Every ring is allowed. -Bosses can be killed in the order of your own choice. -Using the Symbol of Avarice (Mimic Head) to lower your health is allowed. -Interacting with NPCs is allowed, AS LONG AS YOU DON'T DIE OR GET HIT WHILE DOING IT (example : dying in order to get free levels with Yoel Of Londor is considered a hit, for each death, obviously). -The use of all Consumables is allowed, there is no limit nor exception (for example : alluring skulls, resins, bundles, homeward bone, ...) EXCEPT IF STATED IN THE SECTION "What is forbidden". -If the game or the capture crashes, it's not considered an issue for the validity of the run as long as it's not suspicious. Video * First Ever DS3, SL1 No-hit run (Video) Notes * First Woman Dark Souls 3, SL1 No-hit Any % run (Video) Category:Runs Category:Strategy Guides